familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Polish language
|states= Poland; bordering regions of Ukraine, Slovakia, Czech Republic; along the Belarusian–Lithuanian and Belarusian–Latvian border; Germany, Romania, Israel. See also Polish diaspora. |speakers = 40 million |date = 2007 |ref = Nationalencyklopedin "Världens 100 största språk 2007" The World's 100 Largest Languages in 2007 |familycolor=Indo-European |fam2=Balto-Slavic |fam3=Slavic |fam4=West Slavic |fam5=Lechitic |ancestor=Old Polish |ancestor2=Middle Polish |script=Latin (Polish alphabet) Polish Braille |nation= ---- Minority language:European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages |agency=Polish Language Council |iso1=pl|iso2=pol|iso3=pol|lingua=53-AAA-cc < 53-AAA-b...-d (varieties: 53-AAA-cca to 53-AAA-ccu) |notice=IPA}} Polish (język polski, polszczyzna) is a language of the Lechitic subgroup of West Slavic languages,Britannica Encyclopaedia used throughout Poland (being that country's official language) and by Polish minorities in other countries. Its written standard is the Polish alphabet, which has several additions to the letters of the basic Latin script. Despite the pressure of non-Polish administrations in Poland (during the 19th and early 20th centuries) resulting from Partitions of Poland, who often attempted to suppress the Polish language, a rich literature has developed over the centuries, and the language is currently the largest, in terms of speakers, of the West Slavic group. It is also the second most widely spoken Slavic language, after Russian and ahead of Ukrainian. Geographic distribution Poland is one of the most linguistically homogeneous European countries; nearly 97% of Poland's citizens declare Polish as their mother tongue. Elsewhere, ethnic Poles constitute large minorities in Lithuania, Belarus, and Ukraine. Polish is the most widely used minority language in Lithuania's Vilnius County (26% of the population, according to the 2001 census results) and is found elsewhere in southeastern Lithuania. In Ukraine it is most common in the western Lviv and Volyn oblast (provinces), while in Western Belarus it is used by the significant Polish minority, especially in the Brest and Grodno regions and in areas along the Lithuanian border. There are also significant numbers of Polish speakers among Polish emigrants and their descendants in many other countries, including Argentina, Andorra, Australia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Belgium, Brazil, Canada, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, the Faroe Islands, Finland, France, Germany, Greece, Hungary, Israel, Iceland, Ireland, Italy, Kazakhstan, Latvia, Lebanon, Luxembourg, Mexico, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Norway, South Africa, Sweden, Peru, Romania, Russia, Serbia, Slovakia, Spain, Turkey, Ukraine, the UAE, the UK, Uruguay and the United States. In the United States, Polish Americans number more than 11 million (see: Polish language in the United States) but most of them cannot speak Polish fluently. According to the United States 2000 Census, 667,414 Americans of age 5 years and over reported Polish as the language spoken at home, which is about 1.4% of people who speak languages other than English, 0.25% of the U.S. population, and 6% of the Polish-American population. The largest concentrations of Polish speakers reported in the census (over 50%) were found in three states: Illinois (185,749), New York (111,740) and New Jersey (74,663).US Census 2000 According to the 2011 census there are now over 500,000 people in England and Wales who consider Polish to be their "main" language. In Canada, there is a significant Polish Canadian population: there are 242,885 speakers of Polish according to the 2006 census, with a particular concentration in Toronto (91,810 speakers).Statistics Canada: 2006 Census The geographical distribution of the Polish language was greatly affected by the border changes and population transfers that followed World War II. Poles settled in the "Recovered Territories" in the west and north, which had previously been mostly German-speaking. Some Poles remained in the previously Polish-ruled territories in the east which were annexed by the USSR, resulting in the present-day Polish-speaking minorities in Lithuania, Belarus and Ukraine, although many Poles were expelled or emigrated from those areas to areas within Poland's new borders. Meanwhile the flight and expulsion of Germans, as well as the expulsion of Ukrainians and resettlement of Ukrainians within Poland, contributed to the country's linguistic homogeneity. Dialects The Polish language became far more homogeneous in the second half of the 20th century, in part due to the mass migration of several million Polish citizens from the eastern to the western part of the country after the Soviet annexation of the Kresy in 1939, and the acquisition of former German territory after World War II. This tendency toward a homogeneity also stems from the vertically integrated nature of the authoritarian People's Republic of Poland. The inhabitants of different regions of Poland speak "standard" Polish somewhat differently, although the differences between regional dialects appear slight. First-language speakers of Polish have no trouble understanding each other, but non-native speakers may have difficulty distinguishing regional variations. Polish is normally described as consisting of four main dialects: * Greater Polish, spoken in the west * Lesser Polish, spoken in the south and southeast * Masovian, spoken throughout the central and eastern parts of the country * Silesian, spoken in the southwest (also considered a separate language, see comment below) The Kashubian language, spoken in the Pomorze region west of Gdańsk on the Baltic Sea, was formerly described as a fifth dialect. However, current linguistic consensus considers it a separate language. It contains a number of features not found elsewhere in Poland, e.g. nine distinct oral vowels (vs. the five of standard Polish) and (in the northern dialects) phonemic word stress, an archaic feature preserved from Common Slavic times and not found anywhere else among the West Slavic languages. Many linguistic sources about the Slavic languages describe Silesian as a dialect of Polish.Roland Sussex and Paul Cubberley (2006). The Slavic Languages. Cambridge University Press. P. 530.Robert A. Rothstein (1994). "Polish". The Slavonic Languages, edited by Bernard Comrie and Greville G. Corbett. Routledge. Pp. 754–756. However, many Silesians consider themselves a separate ethnicity and have been advocating for the recognition a Silesian language. According to the last official census in Poland in 2011, above 0.5 million people declared Silesian as their native language. Many sociolinguist sources (e.g. by Tomasz Kamusella,"Silesia and Central European Nationalisms", 2007. West Lafayette, IN: Purdue University Press ISBN 978-1-55753-371-5 Agnieszka Pianka, Alfred F. Majewicz,świata i ich klasyfikowanie''" (en: "Languages of the world and their classification"), Polish Scientific Publishers, Warszawa 1989 Tomasz Wicherkiewicz["Ekspertyza naukowa dr Tomasza Wicherkiewicza", Language Policy and the Laboratory for Research on Minority, Adam Mickiewicz University in Poznan, 2008) assume that whether something is a language or a dialect of the language, extralinguistic criteria to decide: users of speech or/and political decisions and this is dynamic (i.e. changes over time). Also, language organizations like as SIL International and resources for the academic field of linguistics like as Ethnologue, Linguist ListMultiTree: A Digital Library of Language Relationships – Linguist List and other, for example Ministry of Administration and DigitizationDz.U. 2012 nr 0 poz. 309 – Internet System of Legal Acts recognized Silesian language. In July 2007, the Silesian language was recognized by an ISO, was attributed an ISO code of szl. Some more characteristic but less widespread regional dialects include: # The distinctive Podhale dialect (Góralski) occurs in the mountainous area bordering the Czech and Slovak Republics. The Gorals (highlanders) take great pride in their culture and the dialect. It exhibits some cultural influences from the Vlach shepherds who migrated from Wallachia (southern Romania) in the 14th–17th centuries . The language of the coextensive East Slavic people, the Lemkos, which demonstrates significant lexical and grammatical commonality with the Góralski dialect and Ukrainian, bears no significant Vlach or other Romanian influences. Some urban Poles find this very distinct dialect difficult to understand. # The Poznanski dialect, spoken in Poznań and to some extent in the whole region of the former Prussian annexation (excluding Upper Silesia), with characteristic high tone melody and notable influence of the German language. # In the northern and western (formerly German) regions where Poles from the territories annexed by the Soviet Union resettled after World War II, the older generation speaks a dialect of Polish characteristic of the Eastern Borderlands which resembles Ukrainian or Rusyn— especially in the "longer" pronunciation of vowels. # Poles living in Lithuania (particularly in the Vilnius region), in Belarus (particularly the northwest), and in the northeast of Poland continue to speak the Eastern Borderlands dialect which sounds "slushed" (in Polish described as zaciąganie z ruska, 'speaking with a Russian drawl'), and is easily distinguishable. # Some city dwellers, especially the less affluent population, had their own distinctive dialects — for example the Warsaw dialect, still spoken by some of the population of Praga on the eastern bank of the Vistula. (Praga remained the only part of Warsaw where the population survived World War II relatively intact.) However, these city dialects are mostly extinct due to assimilation with standard Polish. # Many Poles living in emigrant communities (for example in the USA), whose families left Poland just after World War II, retain a number of minor features of Polish vocabulary as spoken in the first half of the 20th century that now sound archaic, however, to contemporary visitors from Poland. Phonology Polish has six oral vowels (all monophthongs) and two nasal vowels. The oral vowels are (spelt i''), / / (spelt ''y), (spelt e''), (spelt ''a), (spelt o'') and (spelt ''u or ó). The nasal vowels are (spelt ę) and (spelt ą). The Polish consonant system shows more complexity: its characteristic features include the series of affricates and palatal consonants that resulted from four Proto-Slavic palatalizations and two further palatalizations that took place in Polish and Belarusian. The full set of consonants, together with their most common spellings, can be presented as follows (although other phonological analyses exist): *plosives (p), (b), (t), (d), (k), (g), and the palatized forms (ki) and (gi) *fricatives (f), (w), (s), (z), (sz), (ż, rz), the alveolo-palatals (ś, si) and (ź, zi), and (ch, h) and (chi, hi) *affricates ©, (dz), (cz), (dż), (ć, ci), (dź, dzi) (these are written here without ties, for browser display compatibility, although Polish does distinguish between affricates as in ''czy, and stop+fricative clusters as in trzy) *nasals (m), (n), (ń, ni) *approximants (l), (j), (ł) *trill ® Neutralization occurs between voiced–voiceless consonant pairs in certain environments: at the end of words (where devoicing occurs), and in certain consonant clusters (where assimilation occurs). For details, see Voicing and devoicing in the article on Polish phonology. The stress falls generally on the penultimate (second-to-last) syllable of a polysyllabic word, although there are exceptions. Orthography The Polish alphabet derives from the Latin script, but includes certain additional letters formed using diacritics. The Polish alphabet was one of three major forms of Latin-based orthography developed for Slavic languages, the other being Czech orthography and Croatian orthography, the latter being a 19th-century invention trying to make a compromise between the first two. Kashubian uses a Polish-based system, Slovak uses a Czech-based system, and Slovene follows the Croatian one; the Sorbian languages blend the Polish and the Czech ones. The diacritics used in the Polish alphabet are the kreska (graphically similar to the acute accent) in the letters ć, ń, ó, ś, ź and through the letter in ł''; the ''kropka (superior dot) in the letter ż'', and the ''ogonek ("little tail") in the letters ą, ę. The letters q, v, x are often not considered part of the Polish alphabet; they are used only in foreign words and names. Polish orthography is largely phonemic—there is a consistent correspondence between letters (or digraphs and trigraphs) and phonemes (for exceptions see below). The letters of the alphabet and their normal phonemic values are listed in the following table. The following digraphs and trigraphs are used: Voiced consonant letters frequently come to represent voiceless sounds (as shown in the tables); this occurs at the end of words and in certain clusters, due to the neutralization mentioned in the Phonology section above. Occasionally also voiceless consonant letters can represent voiced sounds in clusters. The spelling rule for the palatal sounds , , , and is as follows: before the vowel i'' the plain letters ''s, z, c, dz, n are used; before other vowels the combinations si, zi, ci, dzi, ni are used; when not followed by a vowel the diacritic forms ś, ź, ć, dź, ń are used. For example, the s'' in ''siwy (pronounced /śiwy/—"grey-haired"), the si in siarka (pronounced /śarka/—"sulphur") and the ś'' in ''święty (pronounced /święty/—"holy") all represent the sound . The exceptions to the above rule are certain loanwords from Latin, Italian, French, Russian or English—where s'' before ''i is pronounced as s'', e.g. ''sinus, sinologia, do re mi fa sol la si do, Saint-Simon i saint-simoniści, Sierioża, Siergiej, Singapur, singiel. In other loanwords the vowel i'' is changed to ''y, e.g. Syria, Sybir, synchronizacja, Syrakuzy. The following table shows the correspondence between the sounds and spelling: digraphs and trigraphs are used: Similar principles apply to , , and /lʲ/, except that these can only occur before vowels, so the spellings are k, g, ©h, l before i'', and ''ki, gi, ©hi, li otherwise. Most Polish speakers, however, do not consider palatalisation of k, g, ©h or l'' as creating new sounds. Except in the cases mentioned above, the letter ''i if followed by another vowel in the same word usually represents , yet a palatalisation of the previous consonant is always assumed. The letters ą'' and ''ę, when followed by plosives and affricates, represent an oral vowel followed by a nasal consonant, rather than a nasal vowel. For example, ą'' in ''dąb ("oak") is pronounced , and ę'' in ''tęcza ("rainbow") is pronounced (the nasal assimilates with the following consonant). When followed by l'' or ''ł (for example przyjęli, przyjęły), ę'' is pronounced as just ''e. When ę'' is at the end of the word it is often pronounced as just . Note that, depending on the word, the phoneme can be spelt ''h or ch, the phoneme can be spelt ż'' or ''rz, and can be spelt u'' or ''ó. In several cases it determines the meaning, for example: może ("maybe") and morze ("sea"). In occasional words, letters that normally form a digraph are pronounced separately. For example, rz represents , not , in words like zamarzać ("freeze") and in the name Tarzan. Notice that doubled letters represent separate occurrences of the sound in question; for example Anna is pronounced in Polish (the double n'' is often pronounced as a lengthened single ''n). There are certain clusters where a written consonant would not be pronounced. For example, the ł'' in the words ''mógł ("could") and jabłko ("apple") might be omitted in ordinary speech, leading to the pronunciations muk and japko or jabko. Grammar Polish is a highly inflected language, with relatively free word order, although the dominant arrangement is subject–verb–object (SVO). There are no articles, and subject pronouns are often dropped. Nouns may belong to three genders: masculine, feminine and neuter. A distinction is also made between animate and inanimate masculine nouns in the singular, and between masculine personal and non-personal nouns in the plural. There are seven cases: nominative, genitive, dative, accusative, instrumental, locative and vocative. Adjectives agree with nouns in terms of gender, case and number. Attributive adjectives most commonly precede the noun, although in certain cases, especially in fixed phrases (like język polski, "Polish (language)"), the noun may come first. Most short adjectives and their derived adverbs form comparatives and superlatives by inflection (the superlative is formed by prefixing naj-'' to the comparative). Verbs are of imperfective or perfective aspect, often occurring in pairs. Imperfective verbs have a present tense, past tense, compound future tense (except for ''być "to be", which has a simple future będę etc., this in turn being used to form the compound future of other verbs), subjunctive/conditional (formed with the detachable particle by), imperatives, an infinitive, present participle, present gerund and past participle. Perfective verbs have a simple future tense (formed like the present tense of imperfective verbs), past tense, subjunctive/conditional, imperatives, infinitive, past gerund and past participle. Conjugated verb forms agree with their subject in terms of person, number, and (in the case of past tense and subjunctive/conditional forms) gender. Passive-type constructions can be made using the auxiliary być or zostać ("become") with the past participle. There is also an impersonal construction where the active verb is used (in third person singular) with no subject, but with the reflexive pronoun się present to indicate a general, unspecified subject (as in pije się wódkę "vodka is drunk"—note that wódka appears in the accusative). A similar sentence type in the past tense uses the past participle with the ending ''-o'', as in widziano ludzi ("people were seen"). As in other Slavic languages, there are also subjectless sentences formed using such words as można ("it is possible") together with an infinitive. Yes-no questions (both direct and indirect) are formed by placing the word czy at the start. Negation uses the word nie, before the verb or other item being negated; nie is still added before the verb even if the sentence also contains other negatives such as nigdy ("never") or nic ("nothing"). Cardinal numbers have a complex system of inflection and agreement. Numbers higher than five (except for those ending with the digit 2, 3 or 4) govern the genitive case rather than the nominative or accusative. Special forms of numbers (collective numerals) are used with certain classes of noun, which include dziecko ("child") and exclusively plural nouns such as drzwi ("door"). Borrowed words Polish has, over the centuries, borrowed a number of words from other languages. Usually, borrowed words have been adapted rapidly in the following ways: # Spelling was altered to approximate the pronunciation, but written according to Polish phonetics. # Word endings are liberally applied to almost any word to produce verbs, nouns, adjectives, as well as adding the appropriate endings for cases of nouns, diminutives, augmentatives, etc. Depending on the historical period, borrowing has proceeded from various languages. Recent borrowing is primarily of "international" words from the English language, mainly those that have Latin or Greek roots, for example komputer (computer), korupcja (corruption) etc. Slang sometimes borrows and alters common English words, e.g. luknąć (to look). Concatenation of parts of words (e.g. auto-moto), which is not native to Polish but common in English, for example, is also sometimes used. When borrowing international words, Polish often changes their spelling. For example, Latin suffix '-tion' corresponds to ''-cja''. To make the word plural, ''-cja'' becomes ''-cje''. Examples of this include inauguracja (inauguration), dewastacja (devastation), "recepcja" (reception), konurbacja (conurbation) and konotacje (connotations). Also, the digraph qu becomes kw (kwadrant = quadrant; kworum = quorum). Other notable influences in the past have been Latin (9th–18th centuries), Czech (10th and 14th–15th centuries), Italian (15th–16th centuries), French (18th–19th centuries), German (13–15th and 18th–20th centuries), Hungarian (14th–16th centuries) and Turkish (17th century). The Latin language, for a very long time the only official language of the Polish state, has had a great influence on Polish. Many Polish words (rzeczpospolita from res publica, zdanie for both "opinion" and "sentence", from sententia) were direct calques from Latin. Many words have been borrowed from the German language, as a result of being neighbours for a millennium, and also as the result of a sizable German population in Polish cities during medieval times. German words found in the Polish language are often connected with trade, the building industry, civic rights and city life. Some words were assimilated verbatim, for example handel (trade) and dach (roof); others are pronounced the same, but differ in writing schnur—''sznur'' (cord). The Polish language has many German expressions which have become literally translated (calques). The regional dialects of Upper Silesia and Masuria (Modern Polish East Prussia) have noticeably more German loanwords than other dialects. Latin was known to a larger or smaller degree by most of the numerous szlachta in the 16th to 18th centuries (and it continued to be extensively taught at secondary schools until World War II). Apart from dozens of loanwords, its influence can also be seen in somewhat greater number of verbatim Latin phrases in Polish literature (especially from the 19th century and earlier), than, say, in English. In the 18th century, with the rising prominence of France in Europe, French supplanted Latin in this respect. Some French borrowings also date from the Napoleonic era, when the Poles were enthusiastic supporters of Napoleon. Examples include ekran (from French écran, screen), abażur (abat-jour, lamp shade), rekin (requin, shark), meble (meuble, furniture), bagaż (bagage, luggage), walizka (valise, suitcase), fotel (fauteuil, armchair), plaża (plage, beach) and koszmar (cauchemar, nightmare). Some place names have also been adapted from French, such as the Warsaw borough of Żoliborz (joli bord=beautiful riverside), as well as the town of Żyrardów (from the name Girard, with the Polish suffix -ów attached to refer to the owner/founder of a town). Other words are borrowed from other Slavic languages, for example, sejm, hańba and brama from Czech. Some words like bachor (an unruly boy or child), bajzel (slang for mess), belfer (slang for teacher), ciuchy (slang for clothing), cymes (slang for very tasty food), geszeft (slang for business), kitel (slang for apron), machlojka (slang for scam), mamona (money), menele (slang for oddments and also for homeless people), myszygine (slang for lunatic), pinda (slang for girl, pejoratively), plajta (slang for bankruptcy), rejwach (noise), szmal (slang for money), and trefny (dodgy) were borrowed from Yiddish, spoken by the large Polish Jewish population, before the Jewish population in Poland disappeared, most of the Jews having been murdered during the Holocaust. Typical loanwords from Italian include pomidor from pomodoro (tomato), kalafior from cavolfiore (cauliflower), pomarańcza from pomo (pome) and arancio (orange), etc. Those were introduced in the times of Queen Bona Sforza (the wife of Polish King Sigismund the Old), who was famous for introducing Italian cuisine to Poland, especially vegetables. Another interesting word of Italian origin is autostrada (from Italian "autostrada", highway). The contacts with Ottoman Turkey in the 17th century brought many new words, some of them still in use, such as: jar (deep valley), szaszłyk (shish kebab), filiżanka (cup), arbuz (watermelon), dywan (carpet), etc. The mountain dialects of the Górale in southern Poland, have quite a number of words borrowed from Hungarian (e.g. baca, gazda, juhas, hejnał) and Romanian as a result of historical contacts with Hungarian-dominated Slovakia and Wallachian herders who travelled north along the Carpathians. Thieves' slang includes such words as kimać (to sleep) or majcher (knife) of Greek origin, considered then unknown to the outside world. Direct borrowings from Russian are extremely rare, in spite of long periods of dependence on Tsarist Russia and the Soviet Union, and are limited to a few internationalisms, such as sputnik and pierestrojka . Russian personal names are transcribed into Polish likewise; thus Tchaikovsky's name is spelled Piotr Iljicz Czajkowski. There are also a few words borrowed from the Mongolian language, e.g. dzida (spear) or szereg (a line or row). Those words were brought to the Polish language during wars with the armies of Genghis Khan and his descendants. Loanwords from Polish The Polish language has influenced others. Particular influences appear in other Slavic languages and in German — due to their proximity and shared borders. Examples of loanwords include German Grenze (border), Dutch and Afrikaans Grens from Polish granica; German Peitzker from Polish piskorz (weatherfish); German Zobel, French Zibeline, Swedish Sobel, and English Sable from Polish soból; and ogonek ("little tail") — the word describing a diacritic hook-sign added below some letters in various alphabets. Also "spruce" ("z Prus" = "from Prussia") in English. "Szmata," a Polish-Ruthenian word for "mop" or "rag" became part of Yiddish. Quite a few culinary loanwords exist in German and in other languages, some of which describe distinctive features of Polish cuisine. These include German and English Quark from twaróg (a kind of fresh cheese; see: quark (cheese)) and German Gurke, English gherkin from ogórek (cucumber). The word pierogi (Polish dumplings) has spread internationally, as well as pączki (Polish donuts) and kiełbasa (sausage) (see e.g. kolbaso in Esperanto). As far as pierogi concerned, it is interesting to note that the original Polish word is already in plural (sing. pieróg, plural pierogi; stem pierog-'', plural ending ''-i; NB. o'' becomes ''ó in a closed syllable, like here in singular), yet it is commonly used with the English plural ending ''-s'' in Canada and United States of America, pierogis, thus making it a "double plural" (A similar situation happened in the opposite direction to the Polish loanword from English czipsy ("potato chips")—from English chips being already plural in the original (chip + ''-s''), yet it has obtained the Polish plural ending ''-y''.) See also * Adam Mickiewicz Institute * Holy Cross Sermons * The School of Polish for Foreigners * Slavic languages * Slavic people * Swadesh list of Slavic languages * A Translation Guide to 19th-Century Polish-Language Civil-Registration Documents Notes Further reading * * * External links * Basic Polish Phrases * Polish Pronunciation Audio and Grammar Charts * King's College London: Polish Language Resources * University of Pittsburgh: Polish Language Website * "A Touch of Polish", BBC * A Concise Polish Grammar, by Ronald F. Feldstein (110-page 600-KB pdf) * Oscar Swan's Electronic Polish-English, English-Polish dictionary * Basic English-Polish Dictionary * Big English-Polish Dictionary with example sentences from translation memories * Polish Swadesh list of basic vocabulary words from Wiktionary's Swadesh-list appendix * USA Foreign Service Institute (FSI) Polish basic course * Learn Polish—List of Online Polish Courses Category:Polish language Category:Fusional languages Category:Languages of Belarus Category:Languages of Lithuania Category:Languages of Poland Category:Languages of Russia Category:Languages of Ukraine Category:Lechitic languages Category:Subject–verb–object languages Category:West Slavic languages